Second Time Around
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya, walau kau harus memusuhi alur kehidupanmu sebelumnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kaname mendapatkan kesempatan ini, dan berusaha mengubah apa yang terjadi. Namun, apa semua perubahan ini sesuai dengan harga yang harus dia bayar? Future!KanamexZero. KanamexYuuki. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : _Vampire Knight isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

* * *

Gagal…

Semuanya gagal…

Sepasang mata merah kecokelatan memandang sekelilingnya yang hancur, sementara tubuhnya terbaring tak berdaya di atas bongkahan beton.

Segalanya yang dia lakukan… dia gagal…

Dia gagal menepati sumpah yang dibuatnya sejak sepuluh ribu tahun lalu…

Dia gagal menepati janji… gagal mewujudkan impian wanita yang dicintainya…

Sudah… tak bisa lagi…

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, dua sosok vampir menghalangi pandangannya yang tertuju ke langit. Walau begitu, dia tidak bereaksi. Untuk apa? Tubuhnya sudah semakin lemah, dia tak mampu lagi bergerak, dia bisa merasakan darah merembes deras tanpa henti, bahkan kemampuan penyembuhnya sebagai vampir sudah tak bisa membantu lagi.

"Kaname…"

Dia mengenali suara itu.

Yuuki.

Yuuki yang cantik dan manis. Gadis yang sangat penting baginya, yang menjadi pedomannya dalam kehidupannya setelah dibangkitkan kembali. Adiknya… yang juga bukan adiknya.

Dia melihat sosok tinggi berambut perak berdiri di samping Yuuki. Sosok yang menghantui perasaan bersalah dalam nuraninya.

Zero Kiryuu.

Apa mereka berdua akan menyelesaikan apa yang mereka mulai?

"Kaname, maaf…"

Kenapa kau minta maaf, Yuuki? Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku, yang telah berjanji untuk melindungimu, malah menyakitimu, bukan hanya sekali, tetapi berkali-kali.

"Maaf…"

Tolong jangan menangis, Yuuki.

Hal berikutnya yang dia tahu adalah rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, tubuh bagaikan dibelah dan dilubangi oleh besi panas beracun. Dia menutup matanya, menyerahkan dirinya pada kegelapan yang melingkupinya.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

"Temani aku, Kaname."

Sosok wanita bertudung tersenyum di hadapannya dengan sebelah tangan terjulur ke arahnya. Kaname menatap terpaku wanita itu, wanita yang sangat dicintainya sedari dulu sekali, wanita pertama yang rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi membantu manusia.

Kaname mengangkat tangannya, menyambut uluran tangan itu, melihat wanita itu berbalik dan melangkah tanpa kata-kata, menariknya berjalan mengikutinya. Seberkas cahaya menyambut kegelapan yang mengelilingi mereka, membuat Kaname mengerjap karena cahaya membutakannya sesaat.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan, sampai cahaya memudar dan menampakkan campuran warna hijau, hitam, dan putih yang buram. Pemandangan rerumputan dan hutan yang menyatu dengan salju terlihat tatkala keburaman yang terjadi menghilang.

Sepasang mata merah kecokelatannya melebar. Dia mengenali tempat ini, tempat yang sudah lama sekali. "Tempat ini…"

Suara tawa kecil terdengar. "Kau ingat." Bukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh wanita bertudung, melainkan pernyataan.

"Tentu saja." Nafas berat ikut keluar bersamaan kata yang diucapkan Kaname. "Ini tempat pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Hm…" gumam wanita itu, sebelum melepaskan pegangan tangannya di tangan Kaname, membuat lelaki berambut cokelat itu sedikit kecewa. Wanita itu lalu berjalan menuju pohon besar yang sedikit menjorok danau. "Dan di atas dahan pohon ini, aku menemukanmu duduk penuh kegalauan seperti dunia mau kiamat," ucap wanita itu sembari tertawa kecil, tangannya mengetuk pelan batang pohon.

Kaname merasa wajahnya sedikit panas. _Memang… kejadian itu sedikit memalukan,_ kenangnya terhibur. Namun ingatan tentang perang yang dilakukannya muncul dalam pikirannya, membuat kegembiraannya memudar.

Mulut wanita bertudung menekuk, melihat Kaname yang berdiri menjauhinya. "Kaname?" panggilnya, menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah lelaki itu, namun dia sontak menarik lagi tangannya ketika Kaname mengernyit atas sentuhannya.

"Maaf…" gumam Kaname, memalingkan wajahnya.

Wajah wanita bertudung itu mengeras, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan terluka yang melandanya. "Ada apa, Kaname?" tanyanya tenang, tangannya kali ini meraih tangan Kaname, dan merasa lega ketika Kaname tidak menolaknya.

Sunyi. Kaname tidak mengatakan apapun.

Wanita bertudung itu terdiam sesaat, sebelum senyum pengertian tersungging di bibirnya. Dia lalu menarik Kaname untuk duduk di atas dahan pohon tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Katakan apa yang mengganjalmu, Kaname," ucapnya lembut. "Atau aku harus memaksamu mengatakannya dengan pistolku," ancamnya dengan nada bercanda. Senyumnya memudar ketika melihat Kaname tidak terpengaruh dengan candaan itu. "Kaname?"

"Rei."

Tubuh wanita itu menegang saat mendengar namanya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

Kaname mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sendu ke arah wanita yang duduk di sampingnya itu. "Maaf," ucapnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Maaf, aku telah menggagalkanmu."

"Kau tidak…"

"Tidak, aku benar-benar menggagalkanmu." Rei menutup mulutnya, membiarkan Kaname melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku sudah berjanji, bersumpah, padamu untuk membuat dunia damai seperti yang kau, kita, inginkan. Untuk menciptakan kedamaian antara vampir dan manusia." Kaname memalingkan wajahnya, rona merah terlihat sedikit di wajahnya yang penuh penyesalan. "Dan aku malah membuat segalanya semakin hancur…"

Rei tetap diam.

"Percayalah! Aku sudah melakukan segalanya yang kubisa untuk membuat impian itu terwujud!" sahut Kaname, putus asa. "Tetapi…!"

"…kau berhasil," ujar Rei, menyambung ucapan Kaname. Dia menangkupkan telapak tangannya di pipi lelaki berambut cokelat itu. "Kau berhasil mewujudkannya, Kaname."

"Apa…?"

Rei tersenyum lembut, jemarinya menelusuri wajah Kaname. "Kau berhasil mewujudkan kedamaian itu saat Perang Fajar pertama, dan kau berhasil melindungi kedamaian antara vampir dan manusia dalam kehidupan setelah kebangkitanmu kembali."

Kedua alis Kaname menaut depresi. "Tapi…"

"Jangan membantah, atau aku akan benar-benar menembakmu dengan pistolku," ancam Rei, membuat Kaname menutup mulutnya. "Kau berhasil menepati janji dan sumpahmu. Itu bukan salahmu bahwa garis darah _pureblood _tak bisa berubah walau sudah menurun dalam banyak generasi. Bukan salahmu bahwa hati mereka tetap sama, bahwa sifat vampir mereka tak bisa diubah ataupun dihapus. Setidaknya kau bisa mengubah pandangan beberapa vampir generasi muda yang berada di bawah naunganmu. Kau bisa membuat para vampir di Cross Academy mau melindungi manusia di saat masa-masa kritis terjadi."

Kaname berusaha tidak menikmati sentuhan lembut di wajahnya. "Tapi, mereka melakukan semua itu karena perintahku,"

"Dan mereka melakukannya berdasarkan nurani mereka." Rei menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kaname. Kedua matanya menutup, senyum masih di wajahnya. "Memang, mereka masih tidak suka menolong dan melindungi manusia, tapi yang bicara itu sifat arogan vampir yang telah menurun dalam generasi mereka. Hanya saja, nurani mereka memilih melindungi manusia, dan mereka pun memilih kata nurani mereka. Nurani itu sesuatu yang tak bisa dipaksa, dan kau berhasil membuat nurani mereka memilih untuk melindungi makhluk yang lebih lemah dari mereka, bukan memusuhinya. Ada banyak macam orang di dunia ini, orang-orang itu diberi kebebasan memilih. Macam orang yang lebih memilih sifat yang sudah menurun dalam diri mereka, dan macam orang yang memilih menuruti hati nuraninya. Usahamu sangat berhasil, Kaname. Buktinya kau bisa mengubah pandangan dalam garis keluarga Isaya. Mereka memilih untuk memberontak sifat keturunan mereka, dan lebih memilih menuruti hati nurani mereka. Kau tak bisa memaksa orang memilih hati nurani, Kaname, jadi itu bukan salahmu bahwa segalanya menjadi semakin hancur karena lebih banyak keluarga _pureblood _dan keluarga vampir lainnya yang lebih memilih sifat arogan mereka."

Kaname tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Rei tersenyum, dia menepuk pelan pipi Kaname dengan punggung tangannya. "Lagipula, jika kau masih menganggap segalanya yang kau lakukan itu gagal, kegagalan itu bukan hanya tertuju padamu semata. Aku juga harus disalahkan, karena aku terus memberontak dan menghalangi usahamu untuk mewujudkan impian kita."

Kaname mengerjap. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Rei. "Aku di sana ketika semuanya terjadi. Aku bahkan berpartisipasi dalam perang itu."

Mulut Kaname terbuka sedikit, kedua matanya perlahan melebar, menyadari sesuatu. "Kau… Jangan-jangan kau…"

Tawa Rei semakin keras, dia menarik tangan Kaname, mencium bibir lelaki itu. "Karena kau masih merasa gagal, dan gara-gara itu aku tak bisa membawamu bersamaku," Dia lalu mendorong Kaname menuju danau. "Aku memberimu kesempatan kedua untuk melegakan hatimu."

Sepasang mata merah kecokelatan membelalak menatap mata _violet_ wanita yang tersenyum geli sembari melambaikan tangan ke arahnya itu, Kaname merasakan tubuhnya perlahan jatuh menuju danau.

"Selamat berjuang! Oh, dan kau boleh mencari reinkarnasiku, Kaname."

Itu kalimat terakhir yang dia dengar dari Rei, sebelum tubuhnya terjerumus ke dalam air danau sementara kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

.

"**Sometimes life can be unexpected. Sometimes things surprise you and all you can do is roll with the punches or let them beat you to a bloody pulp." **

– **_Sage Hannigan, Contingency_**

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**A/N :**

Author : Yeah… fic baru lagi. (-w-)

Noir : Yeah… dan lu nambah lagi satu fic dimana lu masih punya fic lain yang mesti lu tamatin.

Author : ('=_=)

Noir : (~_o)

Author : (cough) Oke. Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini. Dan juga saya ingin bertanya pada anda, para reader sekalian. Apakah fic ini harus dilanjutkan atau tidak?

Noir : (rolled his eyes) Lanjutin aja. Toh, udah dipublish.

Author : (death glare at Noir)

Noir : (siul sambil megang banner bertuliskan "Please review if don't mind")

…

…..

…

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **_**Vampire Knight isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

* * *

"**If I could somehow know the future,**

**then now should not be like this time."**

― Toba Beta, _My Ancestor Was an Ancient Astronaut_

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

* * *

'_Gunakan telekinesis!'_ Itu satu-satunya hal yang terus bergema dalam kepala Kaname, satu-satunya pikiran tak jelas yang menggema beserta rasa syok dan panik. _'Gunakan telekinesis! Atau kau akan mati!'_

Dia merasakan angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya, terasa seperti dia jatuh dari ketinggian. Dia membuka matanya, melihat bayangan hijau dan hitam yang besar tertutupi kabut dan awan, melayang di atas langit.

Tidak, tunggu.

**Dia **yang melayang di atas langit! Mata Kaname melebar, sementara tubuhnya jatuh dengan kepala terlebih dulu, meluncur secara vertikal dengan sangat cepat bagaikan jatuhnya batu, melalui gumpalan-gumpalan awan. Dan kenyataan bahwa walau dia sudah meluncur cukup lama, tapi dia belum juga mencapai daratan, itu sesuatu yang benar-benar harus dikhawatirkan.

Dia menutup matanya, menenangkan dirinya dari rasa syoknya sembari memusatkan kekuatannya untuk mengeluarkan telekinesisnya.

Namun setelah ditunggu lama, kekuatannya tidak juga muncul.

Mata Kaname membelalak. "…kau pasti bercanda."

Dia memusatkan kembali pikirannya, berusaha memanggil kekuatannya, sementara dia jatuh semakin cepat, dan semakin mendekati daratan. Dari ketinggian ini, dia bisa melihat hutan yang terhampar di bawahnya. Walau dia vampir darah murni, walau ada banyaknya salju yang menutupi pepohonan dan daratan itu, dengan dia jatuh dari ketinggian semacam ini, bahkan mendarat di salju yang empuk pun masih akan membuatnya mati mengenaskan sebelum hancur berkeping-keping.

'_Ini masalah…'_ Dia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengeluarkan kekuatannya dengan paksa, mengesampingkan efek samping yang akan dialaminya nanti. Kepalanya terasa berputar, cepatnya udara yang tak tertahankan menekan paru-parunya. '_Benar-benar… aku bersumpah aku akan membunuh Rei jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku tidak peduli walau dia sudah mati. Akan kubunuh dia.'_

Di saat itulah dia merasakan energi bergejolak dalam tubuhnya.

'_Akhirnya!'_

Beberapa puluh kelelawar muncul dari lengannya, terbang melingkupinya, menahan kecepatan jatuh tubuhnya.

Hanya saja, munculnya kelelawar-kelelawar itu sangat terlambat. Tubuh Kaname meluncur jatuh menghantam dahan-dahan pohon, dia mengernyit mendengar gemerisik dedaunan dan patahnya dahan-dahan pohon. Sampai akhirnya tubuhnya mendarat di atas salju yang empuk dengan cukup keras.

Dunia terasa meledak baginya. Kilasan-kilasan cahaya penuh warna memenuhi kedua matanya, sangat membutakan, sebelum ditelan oleh kegelapan pekat. Tubuhnya terasa basah oleh suatu cairan yang sepertinya jumlahnya cukup banyak. Hidungnya mencium aroma kental yang sangat dia kenal. Darah. Oh, bagus! Dia berdarah! Dan cukup banyak, lagi!

Kaname menghabiskan beberapa menit melayang linglung di pikirannya, menunggu rasa sakit dan syok yang melandanya memudar. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan erangan ditenggorokkannya, sementara dia mencoba menggerakkan lengannya, sebelum dia menyerah dan berbaring diam.

'_Apa yang terjadi?'_ Kaname menatap langit mendung yang terlihat dari sela-sela rindangnya pepohonan. _'Rasanya tadi Rei menjatuhkanku ke danau, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi jatuh dari langit?'_

"…_**aku memberimu kesempatan kedua untuk melegakan hatimu."**_

Apa maksud Rei dengan ucapannya itu?

"_**Oh, dan kau boleh mencari reinkarnasiku, Kaname."**_

Reinkarnasi… Jadi, Rei bereinkarnasi?

"_**Aku di sana ketika semuanya terjadi. Aku bahkan berpartisipasi dalam perang itu."**_

Dan reinkarnasi Rei lahir dalam kehidupan yang sama dengan Kaname?! Bagaimana dia tidak tahu?! Terlebih lagi, Rei bilang dirinya terlibat dalam perang yang Kaname buat, tapi… bagaimana bisa Kaname tidak menyadarinya?!

Siapa orang yang menjadi reinkarnasi Rei? Apa orang itu sangat jauh dari Kaname sehingga dia tidak menyadarinya? Atau… jangan-jangan karena orang itu berada sangat dekat dengannya dan karena suatu hal, Kaname tidak menyadari keberadaan orang itu?

Apa reinkarnasi Rei itu… Yuuki? Itu menjelaskan kenapa dia merasa tubuhnya ditarik menuju gadis itu.

'_Tapi…'_ Dalam hati, Kaname menggeleng. _'Tidak. Memang ada sedikit kemiripan antara Yuuki dan Rei, tapi semua vampir keturunan Kuran dari generasi setelahku memiliki sesuatu yang yang mirip dengan Rei.'_

Ya, mereka berdua punya anak. Anak yang dilahirkan Rei tepat sebelum dia mengorbankan tubuhnya yang sekarat untuk menjadi senjata para _hunter_. Sejak awal, tubuh Rei lemah, walau Rei kuat dan sangat cekatan. Vampir yang terlahir dari dua manusia tidak memiliki tubuh yang sama seperti vampir pada umumnya, walau vampir yang dilahirkan termasuk _pureblood vampire_. Meskipun mengandung dan melahirkan sangat berat bagi tubuhnya, Rei masih tetap bersikeras melakukannya, dan Kaname hanya bisa memberikan dukungan padanya.

Senyum lirih perlahan tersungging di bibir Kaname. Dia merindukan anak mereka. Setelah Perang Fajar berakhir, Kaname melakukan segalanya yang dia bisa untuk membesarkan anaknya. Dia mengenal istri anaknya, mengenal cucu-cucunya, sebelum dia memutuskan untuk tidur abadi setelah mengetahui bahwa anaknya aman dan memiliki keluarga yang bisa membahagiakannya.

Tapi…

* * *

"_Ayah!"_

_Kaname mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya, senyum tertoreh lembut di bibirnya sementara sebelah tangannya menangkap sosok kecil berambut cokelat yang melompat ke arahnya._

"_Ichii Kuran! Hati-hati! Kau bisa terluka!"_

_Tawa Ichii bagaikan musik di telinga Kaname. "Ahahaha! Tapi, kan, Ichii punya ayah! Ayah akan selalu melindungi Ichii, iya, kan?!"_

_Kekehan keluar dari mulut Kaname. "Tapi, ayah tak bisa terus mengawasi Ichii, kan?"_

_Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah Ichii. "Walau begitu, ayah tetap datang di saat Ichii dalam bahaya!"_

_Kaname menggeleng pelan. "Dasar anak nakal," ucapnya sembari mencium pipi Ichii._

* * *

"Um, halo? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Erangan pelan adalah satu-satunya respon yang dia dapat dari pria yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas punggung serigala hitam. Anak laki-laki berambut perak itu mengerutkan dahinya dan, dengan ragu-ragu, menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menutupi wajah pria itu.

* * *

"_Apa kau yakin, Ichii?" tanya Kaname pada sosok pria yang sangat mirip dengannya, walau pria itu memiliki warna mata violet._

_Ichii mengangguk._

_Kaname menghela nafas pelan. "Kau tahu, kan, resiko menikahi manusia? Umurmu sangat lama. Kau akan melihat istrimu tua dan mati, sementara kau masih akan tetap terlihat seperti dirimu yang sekarang selama ratusan tahun. Memang masih ada anak-anakmu yang menemanimu, tetapi mereka tidak akan memiliki jangka hidup yang sama sepertimu."_

_Ichii menatap mata ayahnya dengan penuh tekad. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku sangat mencintainya, dan dia juga masih mencintaiku mengesampingkan dia tahu apa aku ini. Aku tetap ingin menikahinya."_

_Kesunyian menyeruak sesaat._

"_Bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuanya? Kalau tidak salah, mereka _hunter_, kan? Apalagi dia anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya."_

_Senyum tersungging di bibir Ichii. "Itulah, ayah. Mereka sangat baik dan bijaksana. Mereka tidak peduli bahwa aku vampir, asal aku menjaga anak mereka dengan baik dan membuatnya bahagia." Telunjuknya menggaruk-garuk pipinya sementara dia nyengir. "Setiap kali aku bertemu mereka, aku selalu ingin mempertemukan mereka dengan ayah."_

_Kaname menatap diam anaknya sesaat. "Begitu…" gumamnya. Dia lalu menghela nafas panjang. Walau Ichii sangat mirip dengannya secara fisik, tetapi karakternya sangat mirip dengan Rei, dan itu membuatnya selalu cemas. "Baiklah. Kalian mendapat restuku."_

_Wajah Ichii kemudian menjadi sangat cerah, dia lalu berteriak ke arah langit-langit rumah. "Kau dengar itu, Shizu?! Ayah merestui kita!"_

_Tiba-tiba suara berdebam terdengar dari langit-langit dan, kedua mata Kaname melebar kaget, sesosok wanita berambut merah jatuh menuju pelukan Ichii. "Akhirnya, Ichii!" teriak wanita itu, terlihat gembira. "Kita bisa menikah!"_

_Kaname terpaku syok melihat adegan '_action_' bahagia itu, tidak menyadari seorang lelaki berambut perak yang seumuran dengan anaknya melompat turun dari langit-langit beserta wanita berambut pirang._

* * *

Dia sedang tersesat ketika dia bertemu dengan serigala yang membawa seorang pria di punggungnya. Dia menangis sendirian karena tidak tahu jalan keluar dari hutan, ketika tiba-tiba datang serigala hitam besar yang – tentu saja – membuatnya takut. Dia berpikir dia akan mati dimakan serigala itu, tapi malah, serigala itu hanya berhenti sejenak menatap dirinya dan lalu terus berjalan melewatinya.

Dia masih menangis ketika serigala itu pergi, tapi lalu dia merasakan sesuatu menjilat wajahnya. Dia melihat serigala hitam yang tadi lewat berada sangat dekat dengannya, dan serigala itu kemudian menarik-narik pelan lengan bajunya, seakan serigala itu meminta dia mengikutinya.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, di dalam sebuah pondok kecil yang mereka temukan di tengah hutan. Serigala itu berbaring, menatap ke arahnya seperti sedang meminta tolong padanya untuk menurunkan pria yang berada di punggungnya. Anak itu menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana dia, dengan tubuh kecilnya, bisa menurunkan pria yang jauh lebih besar dan lebih berat darinya?

Anak itu memperhatikan wajah pria itu. Kulit putih pucat yang mirip dengannya. Apa pria ini salah satu kerabat dekatnya? Setahu dia, hanya anggota keluarganya yang memiliki kulit putih pucat. Dia melihat orang selain keluarganya memiliki kulit krem, cokelat, atau hitam.

Tapi, pria ini punya rambut warna cokelat. Semua yang memiliki garis keturunan keluarganya selalu memiliki rambut warna perak, walau mereka menikah dengan orang yang memiliki warna rambut atau warna kulit berbeda, anak mereka selalu terlahir memiliki ciri kulit putih pucat dengan rambut berwarna perak.

"Ne… _ookami-san_, aku tidak kuat menggeser tubuhnya," gumam anak itu pelan.

Serigala hitam itu membuka matanya yang menutup. Dia melirik anak yang dia temukan di tengah perjalanannya. Anak itu sangat familiar baginya, karena itu dia mengajak anak itu bersamanya. Walau dia sedikit merasa aneh, karena terakhir kali dia melihatnya, anak itu adalah seorang remaja yang bisa bersanding dengan masternya, bukan anak kecil berumur tiga tahun seperti itu.

Anak itu melihat serigala hitam mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah lemari yang berada di dekat jendela. Dia lalu berjalan menuju lemari, membukanya, dan menemukan tumpukan kain tebal yang terlihat empuk terlipat di dalamnya.

"Kau ingin aku mengambil ini?" tanyanya, yang kemudian dijawab oleh serigala dengan anggukan.

Anak itu menarik kain dengan sekuat tenaga, membuatnya terjungkal dan kain-kain itu jatuh menindih tubuhnya. Dia berusaha merangkak keluar dari jeratan kain-kain itu – yang kalau tidak salah, ibunya pernah memberitahunya bahwa kain-kain itu bernama _futon_.

Dia menarik _futon_ itu menuju tempat dimana serigala hitam berada, itu cukup sulit dilakukan karena gelapnya di dalam pondok, dan menghamparkannya di dekat binatang itu. Dia melihat serigala itu memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya, membuat tubuh pria yang berada di punggungnya lengser dan jatuh perlahan ke atas _futon_.

Serigala itu lalu berjalan menuju perapian, dan berhenti di dekat tumpukkan kayu.

Anak kecil itu melihat binatang itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Umm… kau ingin aku mengambilkan kayu itu?"

Serigala itu mengangguk.

Anak itu beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju tumpukkan kayu, dia membawa beberapa balok kayu dan membawanya ke perapian. "Kau ingin aku memasukkannya ke sini, kan?"

Serigala itu mengangguk lagi.

Anak itu melempar balok-balok kayu ke perapian, dan melakukannya lagi sampai ketiga kalinya.

"Anu… _ookami-san_, aku tidak bisa menyalakan api," gumam anak itu. "Ibuku melarangku menyalakan api, dia bilang karena aku masih kecil dan itu berbahaya."

Serigala hitam itu menelengkan kepalanya, dia lalu berjalan mendekati perapian. Dia membuka mulutnya, cahaya muncul dari rongga mulut sebelum api menyembur dari mulutnya, membakar kayu-kayu di perapian.

Anak kecil itu terbelalak takjub melihat api menyembur dari mulut serigala. "Wow! _Ookami-san_, kau seperti naga! Bisa menyemburkan api dari mulutmu!"

Serigala itu menggembungkan dadanya seperti dia bangga atas pujian.

Sekarang ruangan menjadi terang karena cahaya dari perapian, anak itu mengamati tata letak ruangan dengan seksama. Yagari-_sensei_ pernah bilang untuk mengamati area sekitar sebelum merasa tenang untuk berdiam di tempat itu. Tapi, dia punya serigala hitam di sisinya. Serigala itu sangat baik, dan sepertinya sangat protektif terhadap dirinya dan pria yang dibawa serigala itu, jadi serigala itu pasti tak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada mereka.

Anak itu merasakan lengan bajunya ditarik, dia melihat serigala itu berjalan menuju bupet.

"Apa ada sesuatu di sana?" tanya anak itu, sebelum berjalan menuju bupet.

Dia membuka pintu bupet, melihat ada banyak peralatan makan dan tumpukan beberapa kotak. "Kau mau aku mengambil apa?" tanyanya lagi, kemudian melihat moncong serigala itu mengendus kotak plasti berwarna bening. "Yang ini?" Dia mengambil kotak itu, dan disambut anggukan dari serigala hitam.

Dia lalu berjalan mengikuti serigala hitam menuju tempat pria terbaring. Dia membuka kotak, perban dan obat-obat lain menyambut matanya. "Aku bisa melakukannya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa saja yang harus kupakai untuk mengobati temanmu."

Serigala hitam menggigit perban, yang dilanjutkan dengan kapas, antiseptik, obat merah, jarum, dan plester, sebelum menjatuhkannya di pangkuan anak itu. Dia kemudian memberi petunjuk pada anak itu dengan moncongnya tentang langkah-langkah yang harus dilakukan.

Anak itu memperhatikan gerakan moncong serigala. "Kau ingin aku mengambil antisep… antiseptik? ini dan menyiramkannya ke kapas?" Serigala mengangguk. "Terus?" tanya anak itu lagi setelah melakukannya. Dia melihat moncong serigala itu mengarah ke pria yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. "Lap pria itu?" Serigala mengangguk lagi, dan anak itu mengelap wajah pria itu, tetapi terhenti ketika moncong serigala menghalangi gerakan tangannya. "Apa?" Kepala serigala menggeleng, sebelum moncong serigala itu menunjuk luka-luka yang menghiasi dahi pria itu. "Maksudmu aku harus mengelap kapas ini di luka pria ini?" Pertanyaan anak itu disambut anggukan oleh serigala.

Anak itu lalu melanjutkan mengobati pria itu dengan panduan dari serigala hitam.

"Umm… _ookami-san,_ boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nama Ookami?" tanya anak itu, setelah selesai mengobati pria yang saat ini tertidur tenang dengan banyak perban membebati bagian-bagian tubuhnya dan dengan selimut terhampar di atas tubuhnya.

Serigala – yang tengah berbaring di samping masternya – itu mendengus seakan mengatakan, "Dari tadi kamu sudah memanggilku Ookami."

"Terima kasih. Anu, Ookami-san, kenapa temanmu bisa terluka parah seperti itu? Apa kalian diserang?"

Ookami menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa dia terluka karena kecelakaan?"

Serigala itu mengangguk.

"Jatuh?"

Ookami mengangguk lagi.

"Oh, pasti sakit."

Suara mendengus bercampur dengan geraman pelan yang seakan mengatakan, "Kau pikir?"

"Nee, Ookami-san…" Serigala itu merasakan sesuatu menindih tubuhnya, dia menoleh, melihat anak kecil itu menyandarkan kepala di tubuhnya. "Apa aku akan bertemu ayah dan ibuku lagi? Apa aku akan bertemu Ichiru lagi?"

Ookami terdiam menatap anak berambut perak yang berwajah sedih itu.

Anak itu merasakan lidah menjilat pipinya, dia lalu tersenyum pada serigala yang sepertinya tengah menghiburnya. "Terima kasih, Ookami-san."

Dengkuran pelan terdengar dari tubuh serigala.

Mata anak itu hampir menutup. "Ngomong-ngomong aku lupa bilang namaku. Namaku Zero. Zero Kiryuu. Salam kenal, Ookami-san."

'_Aku tahu,'_ batin Ookami, sembari menatap anak kecil yang matanya sudah menutup itu. Dia lalu menutup matanya sendiri, perlahan tertidur karena mendengar dengkur halus dari masternya dan Zero.

**To Be Continue…**

**A/N :**

Author : Karena banyak reader yang memilih cerita ini dilanjutkan, saya akhirnya bisa melanjutkannya. (^_^) Terima kasih atas dukungan para reader sekalian.

Noir : Akhirnya Zero muncul juga, ya.

Author : Iya, Zero kecil berumur tiga tahun yang masih unyu-unyu. (meluk Zero-cilik)

Shin : (tahu-tahu nongol + mode pedobear) Pengen meluk Zero-chan juga~! ( 3)/

Noir : (sigh) Dibawah ini adalah jawaban review para reader sekalian. (sweatdrop melihat dua orang berebut memeluk Zero-cilik) Jangan pedulikan mereka. Mereka emang pedo.

###

**To Evanthe Beelnezef :**

Author : ('diterkam' Evanthe) (OAO ) WHA-! (jatuh) AAAH! (Zero terlempar) My Zeroriiin!

Shin : (nangkep Zero) \(-w-)/ AHA! (hugs Zero) Zero cayang~! Maen sama abang, yuk!

Zero : (IIIOAO) (muka pucet)

Author : Iya, iya, Evanthe-san! Terima kasih telah membaca, mereview, dan memfave fic ini! Sekarang, TOLONG lepaskan saya! Zero dalam bahaya besar! ( 3)\\(_")

###

**To UzumakiKagari :**

Noir : (bows like gentleman) Terima kasih atas review dan favnya. Dan… kalau mengingat 'kebiasaan' Author, sih… ('-_-) Kayaknya updatenya bakalan ngaret.

Shin : (nyiumin muka Zero) Muah! Muah! Muah! Zero-chan imut, deh! ( 3(O_OIII)\

Zero : (OAOIII)

Shin : (pervy smirk) Pengan abang 'makan', nih.

Zero : (OAOIII) …. (AIII) NGGAK! ZERO NGGAK MAU DIMAKAN!

Noir : (geplak Shin pakai pipa besi) JANGAN NGOMONG YANG NGGAK-NGGAK KE ANAK KECIL, PERVERT! (ngambil Zero sambil nendang Shin ke jurang)

Shin : (terjun bebas ke jurang) GRACIAAAAAAAASSSS!

Noir : (pakai toa) DENAAAAADA! FUCK YOU, SUCKER! ( v)p

###

**To evilsmirk Rizhuu :**

Author : (bows) Terima kasih atas review dan favnya. Dan juga terima kasih atas pujiannya, saya senang anda menikmati membaca fic ini. Dan untuk Three Thousand Roses, fic itu sudah masuk dalam tumpukan fanfic yang akan kukerjakan. (III-_-) (pucet ngeliat jumlah fanfic yang harus diupdate)

Noir : Salahmu sendiri! Satu fanfic belum kelar, udah nambah fic baru lagi!

###

Author : (bows) Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca, mereview, dan memfav fic ini. Saya benar-benar menghargainya. (^_^)

Noir : Translate mulai! Kalian tahu, kan, artinya 'ookami' itu? Ookami adalah bahasa jepang dari serigala!

Zero : (QAQIII) AAH! OOKAMI-SAN!

Author&Noir : Eh? (noleh)

Ookami : (lompat sambil nyembur api dari mulut ke kepala Noir&Author) … (merebut Zero dari gendongan Noir)

Author&Noir : (O_O) (O.O) (kepala gosong)

Ookami : (nyengir penuh kemenangan)

Zero : (menggantung dengan kerah baju di gigitan Ookami) Tolong fanfic ini direview, ya! (pure innocent moe smile) Kalau direview, nanti aku akan muncul lagi di chapter berikutnya! \(^v^)/

Author&Noir : (dies from moeness overload and nosebleed) (X ii X)

…..

…

…..

With crimson camellia and the cuteness of moe smile,

#

Scarlet Natsume and Zero Kiryuu.


End file.
